


New Day Has Come, A

by khughes830



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: The Santos' Campaign continues.





	New Day Has Come, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A New Day Has Come**

**by: Kathleen**

**Character(s):** The Santos Campaign  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance, Post Season 6  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine, not mine. Feel free to sue if you like, but it would be a waste of your time since you all have more pocket change than I have in my checking account!!  
**Summary:** The Santos' Campaign continues. Series: A New Day has Come #6  


The Congressman had put on quite a show throughout the fall. He trounced Senator Vinick in both debates. Matt Santos was poised, well-spoken, intelligent, and very youthful looking next to the older man. Helen Santos had become a media darling – stay at home moms were very taken with her. Her episode of Oprah was one of Oprah's most watched shows ever, and since the Senator was a widower, Helen Santos had that group all to herself. By the time Election Day rolled around, it seemed like a no-brainer to the rest of the country, but Josh and Donna were both still nervous. It wasn't over till the networks, basically, said it was over. 

Josh and Donna were some of the first people at the polling place that cold November morning. They had a very busy day planned – everyone was going to be everywhere. Matt was scheduled for live feeds on the Today Show, Good Morning America, and Fox and Friends. Helen was doing the View and then immediately returning to DC. Even Josh and Donna were getting in on the action – Josh was scheduled to be on NPR at lunch time and Donna was going to be on CNN starting at 12:25 – she knew exactly because her mother had demanded to know so everyone in Madison could be watching. The rest of the Santos camp were keeping down the fort. Jane and Annabeth were spending the day at the Hilton getting the International Ballroom set up for, what would hopefully be, Matt Santos' celebration. Even Toby was working on the speech the President would give introducing the next President. 

The hotel had also given the group a room, free of charge, to watch the results in. They had food catered in and slowly, the group started coming together in the conference room. At first, it had been just Jane and Annabeth. Then came Sandra and Jackson with their laptops to finish the two speeches – Toby had warned them months ago not to risk pissing off the whatever from high atop the thing, so they were working on two speeches. After Josh and Donna had finished calls and interviews, they showed up, along with Ned, Ronna, Caroline, Julia and Adam. Then, at about 6, the 'other' crew started to trickle in – it started with Leo, Mallory, Sam, and Margaret – who CJ had ungraciously given up, but only in the event that the Santos/McGarry ticket pulled off the win. Then came Charlie, Zoey, Ellie, Liz and Doug. At 6:30, the assistants all came in – Debbie, Carol, Ginger, and Rena. Finally, at 6:45, the rest of the current West Wing staff came in – the President, the First Lady, CJ and Toby, Kate, Cliff and Stephanie, and Joe and Ainsley – the last four, surprising some as they walked in, but even they had been blown away by Matt Santos and his platform that all four had voted for him as well. Everyone ate, talked strategy, and kept one eye on the televisions that were scattered around the room. 

It was 11:45 when they heard it the first time. Carol started shushing the room and turned up the TV as Brian Williams spoke. 

"…And after a long campaign season and well-fought campaign, NBC news is ready to call the election for Texas Congressman Matthew Santos. Congressman Santos served as Mayor of Houston before being elected to…" 

No one heard much more as the celebration began. Carol and Donna watched as the rest of the stations started to call the election for the Congressman as well. After CNN, which had been the last to make the call, finally did, Donna started to cry on Carol's shoulders. 

"You did it Donna! I don't know how, but you managed to do it!!" 

The two women hugged and jumped around. 

The first person that found Josh was Leo – the two men hugged and Leo even cried a little bit. 

"This is your fault, Josh – now what the hell am I supposed to do? What – like you all now expect me do something?" 

"You'll do what you always do Leo – make it up as you go along. He's going to need you – more than the President ever need Hoynes or Russell because he had you. I'm not near as smart as you are. I hope you're ready cause your seat at the table is going to be just as prominent as the Congressman's!" 

Leo just smiled and gave the younger man another hug before they were both attacked by Sam and Mallory. 

"Oh my god! My dad is the next Vice-President. Holy CRAP!!" 

Josh left Leo, Mallory and Sam in search of his woman. He didn't get two steps before he was grabbed by CJ, who was crying and yelling all at the same time. She could barely get any words out, so Josh just let her cry and yell on his shoulder. 

Donna had also started to make her way toward the side of the room that she thought Josh was on when she was grabbed by Caroline. 

"Donna!! Oh my god, Donna… now what am I going to do? He actually won… I mean we actually won… not that I thought we weren't going to win or anything… Donna, I don't think I am ready for this…" 

Donna placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "Caroline, relax. Once the dust settles and everything calms down before Inauguration, you are going to have a sit down with CJ. She's already promised me that she would give you the ins and outs of the press and how to do the job. Toby said you could even sit in a few of his briefings if you want so you can get used to the place. You are going to be fine. We are all going to be fine – it's been a good day!" 

Caroline smiled and started to cry. Before Donna knew it, she was joined by Ronna, Sandra, and Jane – each of whom were blubbering masses of joy. 

Donna was finally able to extract herself from the group and started to cross the room when she met his eyes. He had been headed in her direction. They both had stopped dead in their tracks when they made eye contact. Even from across the room, they were able to communicate their gratefulness toward each other – Donna to Josh for giving her this chance and Josh to Donna for coming back to him when she really had no reason to. He was about to cross the room to her when he was grabbed by Matt and Helen Santos and dragged to the front of the room. The crown had made a semi-circle around the room, anticipating a quick Matt Santos speech before heading to the ballroom. 

The room got very quiet as Matt opened his mouth. 

"Look, I'm going to make this quick, cause Adam and Jackson both pointed out to me that there are many more people waiting to hear me speak. First, I just wanted to share with you this – I just got off the phone with Senator Vinick. He wanted me to tell you all that you all did an amazing job and worked very hard. I second that sentiment. There's going to be plenty of time for thanks when I hit the stage, but before I go, I wanted to recognize, first, Jed Bartlet." 

The crowd turned and looked at the outgoing President flanked by his wife and the ex-Chief of Staff and newly minted Vice President. 

"You have been a great friend and mentor over these last few months. I have learned so much from you about how to be a man and the President all at the same time, but I know there is a curve, so be expecting some frantic calls from me." 

Everyone laughed as Jed Bartlet just smiled and nodded his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets. It was not very often this man was left without words, but at this moment, at the end of his political career, he had no words to express what he is feeling. 

"Secondly, I need everyone to give Josh Lyman a hand – I wouldn't be here without him, none of us would be standing here without him. He's worked hard, put up with my grief and naivety and turned me into a politician. For that, I will be forever grateful." 

Josh got a resounding round of applause as he took a short bow. The applause continued and got quite a bit louder as he grabbed Donna and gave her the mother of all kisses in front of the entire group. 

As Josh continued the kiss, the Congressman started to head up to the ballroom. He had insisted that everyone, not just his staff, join him on stage while he gave his speech. Matt Santos was a smart man – he knew that the Bartlet staff had a lot to do with why he was about to be the next President and they deserved just as much recognition as the Santos staff. Josh and Donna brought up the rear of the group, walking hand in hand out to the floor to usher in this new administration, this new President, and this new day in the history of the United States of America. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The next three and a half weeks were a blur. 'Thank God for Abbey and Zoey' Donna thought to herself, reading a vetting file one afternoon 'or the plans for this wedding would have gone right down the crapper!' 

The resumes and files started flooding into the offices two days after the election. Josh and Donna had managed to steal Ginger and Carol and Larry away from the White House during the weeks leading up to the next Inauguration to help with the vetting process. The DNC had moved them from the small offices in Georgetown to an entire floor in a new building on Pennsylvania Avenue so that they would have enough space to work and read and get this new administration on it's feet before Matt Santos was sworn in. 

Obviously, there were going to some holdovers – Josh and Donna had already decided that. Toby was going to go work for Leo in the Vice-President's office, doing what, no one was real sure, but that's where Toby wanted to go. Donna thought that Toby had just decided he'd had enough of the West Wing and the White House for one lifetime. Josh, obviously, was getting ready to start as Chief of Staff and Donna had managed to persuade Ginger to take on the job as his assistant after a long talk between the three of them and Josh signing an agreement of rules and decorum he would be expected to follow. Donna was going to head up the Congressional Liaisons office and her right hand man was going to be none other than Cliff Calley. Josh had hated this idea until Donna convinced him that a Republican on their side, especially in the early days, could do more benefit than any kind of harm. He started to come around once Donna agreed with Josh 'that yes, Cliff did look like a troll'. Only after Josh had had a long talk with Cliff about all the nasty and probably very painful things he had ever thought about doing to Cliff after the whole diary thing was Josh finally comfort with that set up. CJ was going to take a very long vacation, starting the day after the Inauguration and refused to talk any kind of job until she came back, probably after a month or two. Josh had demanded that Charlie stay put in his current position, which made Charlie more than happy. 

Helen Santos had pinched Annabeth to be her Chief of Staff and Sandra as her Communications Director. Caroline seemed to finally come around to the idea of Press Secretary after meeting with CJ, spending tons of time with Toby during briefings and even joining Toby in a couple of briefings to discuss the transition and to answer questions about who was going to fill out the Cabinet. Julia and Adam were going to go back to their consulting firm to start working on the next round of elections in 2008. Ronna was going to be Donna's assistant in the Congressional Liaisons office and Ned was going to be Matt Santos' new body man. Debbie had become very loyal to Jed Bartlet, so she was going to run his offices in Manchester and help with the final planning stages of the Bartlet Presidential Library. Jane was going to continue on as President Santos' Executive Assistant. When it came to a DCOS, it was a no-brainer for Josh, which surprised Donna. He wanted Angela Blake. True, he had resented her so much after Carrick and during the shutdown, but he was now, three years later, able to admit to everyone that she was skilled and brilliant and he knew that he needed to surround this President with the best people. She was so flattered when Josh showed up at her offices in New York City that she couldn't refuse him. 

But, the final prize for Josh was Samuel Norman Seaborn. Josh thought he would never be able to get Sam to come back to DC, but it turns out that Sam was ready for whatever Josh needed him for, which was to be Communications Director. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Three days before the wedding, Donna was vetting candidates for positions with the Health and Human Services Cabinet. She had met with people for four days straight and this last meeting was to be her last before the wedding. Since the next day was Thanksgiving and all their family would be arriving tonight and tomorrow, Donna was looking forward to anything besides vetting files and endless meeting with people who were trying to impress her. 

Ronna popped her head in Donna's office. 

"Donna, your last pompous ass is waiting outside." 

Donna laughed – seemed Ronna was as tired of these guys as she was. The last one had spent a better part of an hour recounting his drunken college years to Donna and Ronna as they sat in complete boredom. 

"Thanks Ronna. You ready?" 

"Yeah, and this one looks like a doozy – he's been strutting around the waiting room hitting on me, Ginger, even Mrs. Santos before she put him in his place!" 

"Great, yeah, this is going to be fun. Let's get this over with." 

Donna had moved the file that she had yet to have a chance to read and her huge vetting notebook. She was about to flip open the file to at least learn this guy's name when she heard Ronna. 

"Right this way Dr. Baxter." 

'Baxter?' Donna thought to herself. 'Hmmm….' 

Ronna came through the door first. "Donna, this is Dr. Troy Baxter…" 

And with that, in walked the man himself, Dr. Freeride. 

Donna just stared at him for a minute before she reacted – "Absolutely not. Hell no, no way in hell. YOU'RE my last meeting??" 

Troy looked at Ronna. "No, I'm supposed to be meeting with a D. Moss. Apparently he was like the Assistant Campaign Manager or something." 

Donna wondered if she could surgically implant the vetting notebook up his ass. 

"You moron. I'm D. Moss!" 

Troy just snickered. "Right D, like I'm going to believe that." 

At that moment, she realized why Amy calling Josh 'J' bugged her so much. It was like they thought they were so important that they didn't have remember anyone's full name. 

"It's Donna, Dr. Baxter, but feel free to call me Ms. Moss. Please have a seat." She was determined to get through this quickly and professionally. 

He just smirked at her and sat down across from her. Ronna took the seat next to Donna and opened the vetting notebook to take notes. 

Donna took a deep breathe and looked directly at Troy. "So, Dr. Baxter, you're here for a position in Health and Human Services, correct?" 

"Yeah." 

'Nice' she thought to herself. 

"You live in the DC area?" 

"Actually, I live in Maryland with my fiancée, Amanda Hunter. Maybe you recognize her name, since her father is Gregory Hunter, the Senator." 

"Thanks. Yeah, I've met Senator Hunter many times." 

Troy laughed. "Yeah, sure you have D, sure you have." 

Donna couldn't hold her tongue anymore. "That's it. Ronna, interview is finished. Get out." 

"Now, now D, maybe you can just find me someone a little more important to talk to. Greg said I'd be a shoo-in for a position in the cabinet." 

"Well, GREG isn't running the Santos Transition Office now, is he? Meetings over, get out!" 

With that, Donna crossed the room and threw open the door. 

He looked at a visibly stunned Ronna. "You'll have to forgive D. She's always thought she was a wee more important than she really is." He crossed to Donna and ran his fingers down her left arm. She thought she might throw up on his shoes. 

"D, really, not that the whole jealously thing isn't getting me hot and it's not that you still don't have a killer body, but…" 

"Excuse me!" 

Troy turned to see the quite angry Josh Lyman, who had just finished his own boring meeting and was looking to share a funny story about that idiot with Donna and Ronna. 

Donna looked at Josh over Troy's shoulder. "Its fine Josh, Dr. Baxter was just leaving." 

Recognition immediately registered with Troy on who this man was. "Josh? Josh Lyman?" 

"Yeah, that's me." Yeah, he wasn't getting any calmer. 

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Troy Baxter. Greg Hunter said you're the man to see about joining the Santos Administration. I'm marrying his daughter this summer. I've got tons of experience and my credentials…" 

Josh started to laugh. "Donna, is this who I think it is?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you took the meeting?" 

"Well, I'd kind of fallen behind on the vetting files and hadn't gotten around to reading his yet." 

Troy was confused, but not in the way that he should have been. "I'm sorry – my reputation proceeds me?" 

Josh stood toe to toe with this man who stopped for a beer while his Donnatella lay in a hospital. "You bet your ass it does. You stopped for a beer." 

"What?" 

"Josh, don't. Just let him go." 

"I'm sorry – what do you mean, I stopped for a beer?" 

"You're Dr. Freeride. You're the idiot who used the love of my life and then stopped for a beer when she needed you." 

"Who in the world are you talking about?" 

Josh couldn't control himself anymore, but before he had a chance to deck this asshole, Ned grabbed him and pulled him back. 

"Josh, really, what's your problem?" 

"Men like you. And it's Mr. Lyman. And, just so you know, all Amanda Hunter has ever been interested in is money and power – she'll leave you as soon as she finds someone better." 

Troy just huffed at Josh and turned back to Donna. "Look, D, really, just call me when you decide what job you want me to take. And if you are ever interested in… let's just say 'recalling old times…" 

Before he had a chance to finish, Josh screamed "JOE!!" 

Joe Prable, Josh's lead detail came around the corner. "Yeah, Mr. Lyman." 

"Throw him out on his ass and put him on your list." 

"List, Mr. Lyman?" 

"Yeah, you know, the list, the list you put idiots on who piss off the administration. He's on the list!" 

Joe wasn't real sure what he meant, but he grabbed the smarmy looking man who was standing entirely to close to Ms. Moss and started to walk him down the hallway. 

"Who in the hell do you think you are, Lyman? Greg is going to have a field day with this." 

Before Josh could respond, Donna was standing right in front of him, ready for a fight. 

"No, you complete moron, Senator Hunter will probably crawl on his hands and knees down here, apologizing for your stupidity because the Senator has a piece of legislation that he wants passed as soon as the Senate comes back into session. And, just so you know, Josh Lyman can do what he wants because he is the next Chief of Staff and I'm going to be his wife come Saturday. Come near anyone working for this administration again and I'll make damn sure that Joe here does more than put you on some list!" "You little ignorant bitch! When I'm through with you…" but before Troy could get to Donna, Joe and another agent were just about carrying him out of the building and tossed him out on the street. Joe though 'If there isn't a list, I'm going to start one and this SOB will be right at the top'. 

Back inside, Josh was trying to calm Donna down while Ronna was standing against the wall, still stunned, not having said a word. 

Finally, after Donna had counted to 10 about 200 times, she pulled back from Josh's embrace and looked at Ronna. 

"You alright, Ronna?" 

"Umm.. yeah, fine… yeah, so… who's Dr. Freeride?" 

Josh and Donna just laughed and offered to buy Ronna a drink. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

*Buzz, buzz, buzz* 

… 'son of a bitch, what the hell is that noise' 

*Buzz, buzz, buzz* 

… 'oh dear god, make it stop' 

*Buzz, buzz, buzz* 

Josh dragged himself out from under the covers and slapped the snooze button on the alarm, wondering why today of all days it was so freaking loud. 

He was about asleep again when he heard the familiar jingle of his cell phone from the bedside table. 

"What in god's name could you possibly want this morning?" 

"That's just how a woman loves to be talked to on her wedding day!" 

Josh rolled over and realized that he was alone. 

"Why aren't you here?" 

"Joshua, Joshua, Joshua. Remember – wedding, Zoey insisting on a sleepover, which turned out to be a mistake since all Lauren wanted to do was sneak into the Lincoln bedroom." 

Suddenly, Josh shot up and realized that he was getting married this afternoon at 2 PM sharp. But, moving that fast made his head spin and he had to lie back down. 

"Oh dear god… why is the room spinning?" 

"Son of a bitch!" Then he heard Donna yelling. "CLAUDIA, ZOEY!! Find Samuel and Charles RIGHT NOW and put their asses in a chair in this hallway. I'm going to gut them!!" 

"Donna, please, the yelling!" 

"Assholes!! How much did they give you to drink?" 

The night was quickly coming back to him. Josh, Toby, Charlie, Sam, Cliff, Joe and Ned had decided to get drinks after a quick rehearsal while the girls did their sleepover thing. They were sitting at a table, eating really greasy food and sharing a bucket of beers when in strolled… 

Josh started laughing. Donna was not amused. 

"I'm SOOO glad you find this so damn funny! Which one do I have to kill?" 

"Donnatella that would be your dad." 

"I'm sorry – my dad." 

"Yeah, he and your uncle Ted came into the bar we were at and I remember something about real Moss men drink whiskey…" 

"MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and that's the last thing Josh heard before Donna hung up on him. He chuckled as he made his way to the shower – poor Michael Moss was in for an ass-reaming this morning. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Josh was pacing the bullpen as Toby, Sam and Charlie watched him amused. 

"Can't we go over there yet?" 

Toby threw his rubber ball at Josh. "No, schmuck, Ellie said she would call when they were ready for us." 

It was 1:30 according to the new watch that Donna had bought Josh as a wedding present, so he knew the time was right. Josh was about to make a break for it when he saw Jed Bartlet coming down the hall. 

The three men seated stood up and the soon-to-be-ex-President rounded the corner. 

"Afternoon, gentlemen." 

"Mr. President." They all four said in unison. 

He just sighed – hopefully one day they would all call him Jed, but he knew there was no use fighting with them now. Hell, he'd just gotten Leo trained, and he had been working on that since the Convention. 

"Now, you four don't look near as sorry as Abbey thought you would." 

The four of them looked at each other. Instead of tuxedos, Donna had opted for the four of them buying navy blue suits. Sam, Toby, and Charlie had on navy ties to match the suit while Josh wore a silver tie – the same color as the bridesmaids' dress that CJ, Kendra and Lauren were wearing. 

Josh was wringing his hands together while he paced and the President noticed. 

"Nervous, Joshua?" 

"More like anxious sir. I'm very ready to get this show on the road and marry that woman." 

"Well, let me tell you Joshua, she looks gorgeous and I am here to retrieve the four of you. Everyone ready to go?" 

Josh started to jog toward the Cross Hall before the other three had a chance to start walking. Sam just laughed. 

"Never thought I'd see the day where Joshua Lyman was running TOWARD a wedding!" Toby, Charlie and Jed Bartlet just chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement. 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Josh was standing at the end of the makeshift aisle, awaiting his bride. Behind him stood Sam, Toby and Charlie. Chief Justice Lang, who insisted on doing the ceremony the moment she found out they were getting married, was off to Josh's right. The violinist started playing the music as Kendra, Lauren, and CJ made their way down the aisle. Josh held his breath as the music changed and he saw the soon to be Donnatella Lyman walking down the aisle with her father. 

You could have knocked him over with a feather! He stood there taking her in – she was wearing a strapless fitted white gown that just barely touched the floor. Her veil hung halfway down her back and he wasn't sure, but he thought that the jewelry she had on was on loan from the jewelry box of Mrs. Abigail Bartlet. 

She was lucky that her dad was next to her, holding her up, because she just loved Josh in a navy suit. That's why she had suggested it. Yeah, the other three didn't look half bad, but Josh… he looked youthful and energetic and very happy. 

Her dad gave her a light kiss on the cheek and passed her off to Josh. He smiled at her and she returned the favor. As they walked the few steps to Justice Lang, he knew he had to say something. 

He leaned over and whispered in her ear "You hung up on me this morning." 

She giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that, but Daddy totally had it coming! I've never actually seen my dad look that guilty about anything in my life." 

He smiled at her with that dimple smile and then turned his attention to Justice Lang. 

"Friends, family – we are gathered here today…." 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Josh and Donna have opted for their own vows this afternoon. Josh." 

Josh cleared his throat as the room started to laugh. "And before anyone asks, no Sam and Toby didn't write my vows for me." That made others laugh that much hard, but Josh was all business as he looked into Donna's eyes. 

"My dear Donnatella. My life changed all those years ago in Manchester. When you hired yourself, I had no idea that you would take over my life in such a great way. Before that day, I never saw this for myself. I had big plans, I was going to be a player in DC, I was going to make waves and storm the place. Granted, I still made waves – not quite in the way that some would have hoped…" 

"No kidding!" Leo piped up from his seat between to Lydia Lyman and Jed Bartlet. 

"…Thanks Leo. Donnatella, I wouldn't be half the man I am today if you hadn't walked into my life all those years ago. I know I wouldn't have survived after Rosslyn if you hadn't been just outside the door when I woke up. You saved me at Christmas and during the shutdown and every time I screwed up in-between. You are my angel, dear Donnatella, and for you, I will be forever grateful. I see a different life through your eyes, now. I see little kids with unruly blonde hair, a dangerous pout and a cocky swagger. I see a life, and I only see that because you came to me all those years ago. I will forever love you, Donnatella." 

Josh looked into her bright blue eyes that were full of tears of joy. She had no idea how she was going to get through what she wanted to say, but she knew she had to! 

Donna took a deep breath and held on tighter to his hands to give her strength. 

"Joshua. When I was a kid, I had this ideal in my head of the man who would be my husband. He would swoop in out of nowhere and sweep him off my feet. He would pamper me daily and do my bidding. He would love me unconditionally regardless of what I did or how I looked. He would romance me and shower me daily with his love and affection. That was a fantasy, a dream, the musing of a 13 year old girl. Our relationship may have been the furthest thing from that fantasy. That day in Manchester, the day we met, showed me that reality is far better than any fantasy I could have ever had as a kid. I wouldn't trade any of my memories of me, of you, of us for anything. I also see a life with you, with kids who I can tell funny stories of our days in the White House. I want to tell our kids about how Daddy tried to burn down the White House or about how Daddy conducted a meeting wearing yellow rubber overalls and smelling like a dumpster. It turns out that you are the man of my dreams, the man that I am meant to share my life with – the musings of a 13 year old girl can't even compare to the love I feel for you today. You do have one thing in common with that faceless man – you love me unconditionally – whether I'm in a ball gown standing in the snow or a hospital bed halfway around the world. You see me as beautiful no matter what I do or how I look. You are the love of my life, Joshua, and for you, I will also be forever grateful." 

By the time Donna had finished, everyone, including Toby, was sniffling. Justice Lang had to take several deep breaths before she asked for the rings. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"… and I now pronounce you husband and wife. Joshua, you may kiss…" 

Justice Lang didn't even finish the sentence before Josh had grabbed Donna and bent her over his arm and started the full-on assault of her mouth. Everyone clapped and cheered and Kenny yelled "It's about damn time" for Joey from the back of the room. They only broke the kiss when Sam forcefully pounded on Josh's shoulder, reminding of them of where they were. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased and proud to present to you for the first time, FINALLY… Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Lyman!" 

And to everyone's surprise, Josh lifted Donna into his arms and carried her down the aisle and through the hall till they found a small room where Josh could show Donna just how beautiful he thought she looked. CJ had to pry them apart before things went too far or they would completely miss their reception, not to mention do something she wanted to make sure she NEVER witnessed! 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The reception was an hour old when Ron Butterfield approached CJ – who was cutting a rug with Sam on the dance floor. CJ and the Moss' had been able to compromise with Donna and a live band was hired for the reception. As they broke into the beginning strands of "A Crazy Little Thing Called Love", Ron tapped her on the shoulder. 

"CJ." 

"Ron, my dear man, how about a dance?" 

He just laughed. "I'm kind of working Claudia. Actually, something's up." 

"About the President?" 

"Umm… No, Josh and Donna." 

CJ grabbed Ron and Sam and took off to a corner of the room. She motioned for Toby as she found a secluded spot. 

The three of them huddled around Ron as he spoke. 

"Well… it would seem that there is a crasher outside. Joe's got a hold of her right now, but she seems hell bent on getting in here." 

Sam narrowed his eyes and hissed – "Who?" 

Ron gave a small smile. "Amy Gardner." 

CJ exploded – it was a good thing that Josh and Donna were too wrapped up in each other to notice CJ's face turn bright red. 

"I've about had it with her. I'm going to take care of this once and for all. Tim, let's go!" 

Tim, the Chief of Staff's lead agent, followed CJ with little hesitation. He knew she could be a little scary at times and he felt sorry for the person who this wrath was going to be focused at. As he rounded the corner of the lobby with CJ, he saw Joe Prable holding back a scary woman in her own right. It had started to rain while they were inside and she looked quite a like a drowned rat – her clothes clinging to her tighter (which Tim was unsure how that was possible, but it was) and her makeup running down her face and hair matted to her head. 

CJ stood toe to toe with this woman. "I don't know what you think you are doing, but it's over now." 

Amy was pissed. "Will you tell this overgrown monkey to let me go? Josh is making a mistake and he needs to know it. You of all people should recognize that!" 

"That's it. The only thing I know is that I regret not pushing them together sooner. You were the mistake he made, not her. Come near them again and you will have to deal with me." 

Amy managed to wriggle free from Joe's grasp and started to run toward the ballroom, but CJ managed to grab her left arm and whip her around so that she had a firm grasp on Amy. "That's it – we need to talk." 

Donna and Josh never knew that Amy had appeared. When CJ arrived back at the reception 20 minutes later, she had a Cheshire smile on her face and told Toby to buy her a drink to celebrate. Amy never bugged the Lymans again. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Inauguration Day was a clear day and eerily warm for DC in January – the high temperature topped out a 45 degrees with no clouds in the sky as Matt Santos took the oath of office standing in front of the world. 

His speech was inspired. Toby, Sam, Jackson, and Sandra had done a fantastic job. It was very reminiscent of early Bartlet speeches. 

The Bartlets didn't hang around long. They seemed ready to move on and by 8:30 that night were on their last ride back to Manchester. The majority of their possessions had already been moved and set up, thanks to Debbie and her knack for organization, so when they walked through the doors that night, it felt like home. 

CJ kept flashing her ticket around to everyone that night. She was on the 5:30 flight to Rome to wander around Europe and wherever else for as long as she damn well pleased. Toby also had some tickets of his own, but was less apt to flash them around. It wasn't until CJ grabbed them from his pocket did everyone know that Toby was spending the next week and a half with this twins at the 'Happiest Place on Earth'. 

Josh and Donna dropped into bed just as the sun was starting to come up. They had danced, drank, schmoozed, been apologized to over and over again by Senator Hunter for his 'idiot soon-to-be-son-in-law's behavior' that afternoon in November. They celebrated together, as a team, a couple, the next generation of West Wing staff. They had done this kind of thing more times than they could remember, but now, it was on their terms, on their time, and they were going to make sure that everyone knew it. 


End file.
